The Blue Kaiju
by Aura fighter
Summary: Duncan's POV, Her scent smelled like I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint where.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Duncan's POV

I was walking to school as normal, until I saw her. She was as normal as a could be, but more in a tomboy kind of way. She had dark jeans that had light blue flames on them, white top with a dark jacket over it with the same light blue flames down the sides of the zipper, and for some reason shades on her head. It was obvious that she liked the color blue. She looked lost, so I went over to help her.

"Hello, you look lost need some help?"

Then I saw it, it was like when I got mad and my eyes change color, only difference was her brown eyes turned a light blue.

"I don't need help from you", she growled.

"Well sorrry for asking", I growled backed. " I just saw your bag and you looked like you have no clue where you are going".

She calmed down, as her change back. "Yeah, mom gave me the directions to school, but they are not correct, so I have no clue were am going."

"We'll, if it the same school that I go, which I believe it is, because I don't know of any other schools I can show ya the way."

"Oh! Really? Mr. Hotshot, lead the way." She rolled her eyes.

(She has no idea how right she)

"So let's get going, names Duncan, yours?"

"Crystal, and yes lets."

- Time ship -

As we inter the classroom, I went to my seat next to Kenny, while poor Crystal when to stand in front of the WHOLE classroom, just like I did last semester.

"Class, we have a new student"

"First name is just fine"

"Ok, young lady. Everybody this is Crystal, hum you can take the sit next to Isabel."

"Ok" I could tell she was shy, as well had a temper just by the way she walk to her table with Isabel. She just walked over and didn't say anything.

"Hey girl, names Isbal"

"Well, you know my, what ya want?"

"Nothing nothing, sheesh! Just trying to make small talk"

"Well, you see I don't want a talk"

- Time ship -

At lunch I was with Isabel and Kenny eating my, special food. Then, I saw her again eating alone, but this time I could smell her and it was like I knew her from somewhere. I had to zip up my jacket it was it was becoming fall and because of my bloodline I get colder easier, I would think she would too if she is one of us, but it was like it didn't faze her. She just continue to eat what look like a tuna sandwich and an apple, drawing something.

"We should invite her over"

"Are you crazy Isabel! Did you see the way she snapped at you in class?"

"Yes and that's why am going to eat with her Kenny"

"Good luck Isabel, I met her before class and I think she one of my kind somehow"

"Thanks for the warning Duncan, but I think I will be fine, later"

No one's POV

"Hey there, mind if I sit here?"

"A little. Am tryIng finish before lunch ends"

"The drawing or the food?"

"The drawing silly. That why I brought my sketch book, so I wouldn't be bored. Don't have a good book on me."

"Are you almost done, I would like to see it."

"Sure! Here ya go."

What she handed her was a notebook with Chinese dragon on it breathing fire.

"Wow, Crystal this is great and I see you got a thing for dragons."

"Really? Thanks, ya I love them. Hum, am sorry about earlier I was just in a bad mood and taking it out on you was not nice. So let's start over kay, names Crystal what's up?"

"Hehe, it cool and sure names Isabel."

"Cool, now that we got that over with and we are friends now can I show you something pretty?"

"Of course"

That when I know is that she was wearing something around her neck. She pulled out from under her shirt, out just enough for me to see. It sure was pretty, it was a round blue gem that sparked with power.

"What is it?" I asked after she put it away.

"Don't really know, mom gave it to me before we moved here, said it was from dad.", she said with a far way look.

"Where did you lived before here?"

"Near the ocean it was really pretty, but for some reason we just packed up and moved here."

"Hey Crystal, wanna meet my friends"

"Not really, later."

Crystal's POV

Why does talking about dad always make me act this way? Well, that day I learned never walk in the hall with your head down in your own thoughts holding your sketch book.

"Sorry there."

"Oh! Your gonna be. Do you know who I am?" "

Hum, let me guess a cocky idiot ?", she said rolling her eyes.

"Wrong answer, names Troy remember it."

"Won't be hard to remember a girl's name."she said laughing.

"Why ya little! Well we are gonna have to teach ya a lesion. How about that notebook?"

"And how about you eat dart? I work to hard on every sketch in this notebook and am about to lose it today, so if you want it you have to fight me for it."

After she put the notebook away in her bag she got in a fight stand.

"Am not going to fight you!"

"Why not? Unless your scare of little old me."she said with a snare on her face.

Duncan's POV

As Isabel can back from talking to Crystal, I knew something was up.

"What happen?"

"Well, good news I cheered her up and made a new friend, bad news I somehow brought up bad memories when she asked of i I wanted to see her necklace that she was hiding under her shirt then she walk off with her sketch book."

"What did it look like?"

"A blue round gem that sparked with power. Why?"

"I thought so, but why it blue I don't know why. It a gem from my kaiju's home, but ours are red."

Then they heard fight starting.

"Looks like Troy found Crystal, wanna go save her?"

"Of course Duncan!"

When they got there they just heard Crystal said, "why not? Unless your scared of little old me" with a snare on her face .

"Are you really going to fight him?"

"Of course, I am, he try to take my hard-worked sketch book."

"You don't know what you are, do you?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, but I got some anger to take out on a punk."

"Trust me, you don't, at least not here."

"Your not the boss of me."she growled.

"Girl, you need to chill."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And she showed more signs of a kaiju, her eyes changed to an icy blue with the yellow sheets in the middle, then the big side SHE BREATH BLUE FIRE!"

I gotta go!"

Far Far Far away in a cage, Belloc wakes from a dream. "Yes, I can scent her. She is near the true heir to the Kaiju's,yes young one soon.

DANG! Can ya believe I wrote all of this in one day. Well I did, hi ya people am starting something new. Now your an idiot if you think am giving up on my other one. So tell me what ya think, and see if ya can figure out the mystery plot before am done, hehe.

Later


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Chapter 2:The Scearch Begins

Crystal's POV

Oh Man Oh Man What The Heck Was That!?

If you couldn't tell I was a panic attack, mom said s I get them when I don't know what is happening or what was wrong with ! Dang it Mom! She going to eat at me on how irresponsible and dangerous it was and BAH BAH BAH. Well I just have to hope she ain't home yet.

As am running home, I got this weird feeling that someone was watching me, alwell I can't worry about it now, because when I got to the house I saw mom's car. Yup am dead!

No one's POV

As I walked in I saw mom already standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Crystal R. Water!"

"Would you mind telling me why I got a call from work saying you got into a fight?"

"We'll, I accidentally walked into a guy in the hall, I said sorry, but that when he started getting tough and told me to give him my sketch book since I had it out. Then it just when down hill from there, since I insulated him so much to get me madder than I already was, since this morning you gave me the wrong directions to school, got help by a hotshot, and got sad by talking about him with a new friend.

Anyway, the guy that help me get to school, Duncan was his name, he was trying to stop me, but he was only making me madder and then I just snapped and blue flames came out."

(Well my plan worked, she met Duncan just like I hoped, just wished she control her temper better)

"Well, young lady you handled that fine, but it was very dangerous, you could have hurt someone and it was irresponsible on your part, for not being able to control your anger."

"Yes mom", I said with my head down. "Now, why don't you go up stairs to your room and calm down."

"Ok mom.", I said with a smile, in other words I get to read or listen to music, because for reason it calms me down after something bad happens.

When I got my girl to leave I moved the curtains to see what I feared, Barnes had followed my daughter home.

I wanted to read soo bad, but for some reason I was really tired. When I closed my eyes I stared to dream, I saw this creature in a cage and I felt bad, because for some reason I felt like I knew him.

"Hello Crystal", he said in a deep voice.

"How do you know me? And why does it feel like I know you?"

"You do not know of your bloodline!?" He growled. What has Margaret been telling you?"

"What do you mean, my mother is Sam Water."

"Ah! I see now well, I'am Belloc King of the Kaiju's."

"Wow! That much be a big deal. So what's the King of the Kajiu's doing in a cage?"

"I surrender to the humans for Duncan"

"Funny story, I actually saw that kid today. Help me get to school and he even try to stop me earlier, before I snapped."

"Yes, that is Duncan. He has a thing for trying to not fight in school, but sometimes I still see him as a weakling for not killing to save his life."

"Aum, isn't that what you are supposed to do when someone attacks? You defend yourself."

"Of course, young one. By the way, before. I go what are you hiding?"

"Oh! This?", she pulled out her necklace to show. "Just my necklace, I keep it hidden, because it flashes too much and it bring up bad memories."

(I knew it! It really her and she grew up not knowing who she is, I bet my firebreathe that Barnes is behind this somehow)

"Listen Crystal, am running out of time to talk to you, but if a human named Barnes tries to brainwash you don't listen."

"Ok, bye."

As I woke up I could hear mom yelling at someone.

(That's weird she only yells when someone really pisses her off)

So I when down to see what was going on and when I got to half down the stairs I could hear clearly.

"For the last time, you are not taking Crystal to be a lab rat!"

"But Sam, were just doing our job."

"More like killing the kaiju's off Barns and it's Ms Water to you! Only my friends call me that."

"Ms. Water, she breathed fire in front of humans, I think it would be a good idea to take her to base for a check - up to see where her grow is.", he said frustrated.

And that when I decided to make me myself notice to them.

"And what if I don't want to go this base." She said with air quotes on base.

"Oh! Crystal I didn't hear you come down." "I don't blame ya with Mr. Will Not Take No For An Answer here. So, do I get a say in this?", she said with her arms crossed.

"Yes. No" "Yes. No"

"Fine! You win Ms Water", he sighed.

"Ok, I will go with you to this base, but first, tell me what I want to know. Who is my real mother?", I said with cold light blue eyes, a snare on my face, and my arms crossed as I stared at this man who just came into my home.

Well, first I forgot to say I don't own Firebreather in the last chapter and second the dream that Crystal has is pretty much the one that Belloc is waking up from in last one. So anybody got a clue on what going on yet, hehe. It ok if not, I would also am grateful to have two followers already,(and just on the first chapter too, I must be getting better)

Later


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth is Out

Chapter 3: The True is Out

Now you could tell there was tension in the room, after that was said.

"What are talking, young lady? I am your mother."

I turned around to look at her with my soft brown eyes. "You are my mom, but I want to know who my bio - mother is."

"How do you know about this?", asked Barns in a stern voice.

I looked back at him with my colder blue eyes. "Was I talking to you?", I growled.

"No, but I may have the info you want."

"Then start talking, I already told you am not going to this base, until I get answers.", she said with her arms crossed.

"Even better, I can take you to her, you actually live not that far from there." I looked backed back at mom. "What do you think?".

"Well, as much as I don't like him, you at least deserve some answers. Just be careful, ok?" "Sure thing", as I hugged her (And if you can't tell I don't like him eater mom) I whisper in her ear.

"Ok ok lets end all this lovely - dovey stuff already and get this over with."

"Ok ok, sheesh! Let me just go get my jacket and my shades."

When my girl was gone I turned around. "Am telling you right now you do anything to hurt her, you have me and Belloc to answer to.", she said with a VERY stern voice.

"Yes Sam, I learned that the last time, but lucky he doesn't remember what happen or I be toasted already, no pun needed."

"In my option he should had burned you for what you did to Crystal."

But before they could start another argument I came down ready to go."Ok lets get this show on the road, see ya later mom."

And as I walked out the door, I saw what look like an old military jeep.

"Like her? I use it for short travel, but it still fire-proof."

I looked at him with cold eyes, but I didn't ask why it was fire-proof, I just wanted to get away from him.

- Time ship -

He was right it only took ten mins to get to the house of my bio - mother and I was finally going to get the answers that I want. I walked up to the door like a strong people would, but the true was I was a nervous wreck. Thank God! that idiot man had stay in the jeep, good thing too I was getting close to losing it again, anyway I knocked on the door and a brown hair light brown eye woman open the door and one look at her I knew it was her.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes you can, you see my name is Crytal R. Water and I just moved here, but that not important right now."

And when I told her my name your eyes got very big. "Yes, why don't you come inside and we can talk."

And as I followed her inside, it was weird but it was like I could smell Duncan, like he was here or was here.

"I don't mean to be rude ma'am, but does Duncan live here." "It not rude at all you are what you are. Want anything?"

"Water, bottle if you got any?"

"Sure." When she left into the kitchen I had time to look around the room a little. It was a basic living room with pictures of the woman and a younger Duncan, but there was one that confused me. There was one of me when I was a baby and when I was little, well I got that she would like to keep a baby picture of me to remember who I was, but I thought mom raise me not my bio - mother. "Here ya go, heh like what you see?" I was startled out of my train of thought by her voice. "Ya, thanks." As I took the water. "I just got curious that's all. I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit of what happen?"

"Sure, Sam did a good job of raising you I gotta say that much, she did her job right. Anyways let's get to the point, it all started at the end of the war between humans and kaiju's somehow I was able to stop it. Then I had Duncan and you, now you can't imagine how happy I was to see you two for the first time, but that idiot Barns wouldn't me keep both of you, said something of the lines of "Having two of them living with you was dangerous"

"Yup that sounds like him. Mom and him were arguing about taking to some kind base."

"Good for her, but just let them do tests the doc is nice it Barns that you gotta watch out for."

"Got it Margaret"

"How do you know my name already?"

"Easy, Belloc told me."

"You met him already?"

"Not really, more like I talk in my dream to him."

"Ok, well I get Duncan he should be there to hear the news as well as you."

"Ok, and I will tell Barns of our plans." So I when outside to see the jeep still there.

"Hey Barns you in there?" "Ya kid, ready to go to headquarters?" "Almost, just came out here to tell you that we are bring Duncan with us." As I got in the jeep again.

(Great, now I got to deal with both of them), he whisper to himself.

"Why don't you say that I little loud to my face!?" I growled. After a few mins Duncan came, lucky for Barns I guess. "So where to now, Oh Travail Guide of my.", I asked.

"To the school to get my real ride." "Your still using the bus as a hide away?"

"Biggest and best place to hide her."

"Yup, and I will just pretend I understand what you guys are talking about." "You will when we get there, it pretty sweet the first time you see it."

- Time ship -

When we got there all I saw was a normal school bus, but when I walked inside it, it was a high - tech jet. Oh Yeah! Duncan was hecka right. "Was I right or was I right?", he said snickering at the look on my face.

"Heck ya it's sweet."

"Well, come on let's get this show on the road and head to headquarters for your check - up."

"Whatever ya say."

- Time ship -

"Well, hello Barns Duncan I wasn't expecting you two today." "Well, I didn't I know, I was coming along, so that makes two of us doc."

(I beleave I found another link to Belloc that we lost a long time ago)

"Helllo?, am still here."

"Yes young lady, my name is Dr. Alexandrine Pytel, but you can just can call me doc, most people do and who are you?" "Sure thing doc, my name is Crystal R. Water, nice to meet you."

I swear my name makes people shocked, because that was the second time today that someone's eyes when big. "Crystal is it really you? I haven't seen you since you were giving to Sam."

"You know my mom? Sheesh! What else don't I know?", as I through my hands in the air.

"We will worry about that later, but if you don't mind, can I do some quick tests on you?"

"Will it hurt?", I asked with sad eyes.

"No No! The computer is just going to scan your bio."

"Ok then, I huffed let's get this over with"

"Ok on, table now and try your best to stay still."

(For some reason, I felt so sorry for her, she looked so scared, so I decided to go over there and whole her hand)

"It ok Crystal, am here."

"Thanks Duncan"

After the scan was done, the doc had a face of very happy and very confused.

"What's the matter doc?"

"Am just soo happy to see the daughter of Belloc again."

"WHAT!" "WHAT!"

DANG! Who saw that coming? If you can't tell I hate Barns, I know he the person to look watch over Duncan, but really dude you need to chill. I want to make a shout out to brown-eyed bookworm. Ok one your stories are the only good Firebreather stories on here and two your harry potter Firebreather crossover was the story that I read before I started writing this, so when I saw you on my follower list I got a creeped out. Anyways

Later


	4. Chapter 4: Expiation

Chapter 4: Explanation and What Is Wrong With Her Doc!?

Duncan's POV

"Ok, Doc start talking about how this is real?, he growled.

"Well, young Duncan as you already know, you and Belloc are a fire element, but as we watch, young Crystal grow up we were starting to figure out her body temperature was a bit lower than your usually is, so we had a feeling that maybe she was a different element."

"But, how does that work out if Belloc is already fire?", asking a little calmer.

"Were not sure yet, but I will try my best to find out. Do you want to at least hear what I found when I scanned her?"

"Heh, don't make promises that you can't keep doc and yeah."

"Well, it showed pretty the same as your's, but when I looked at the core it looked like her power comes more from her emotions, just like how your fire from your anger. Well, she may have some control on them to use her element."

"Wow, so were you able to find out what her element is?"

"Yes I was able to find it in the core of her bio. It is -

But before she could tell me, I was detracted by Crystal. I had notice that she been sitting up and still holding my hand, by the look on her face she wasn't taking it well.

Crystal's POV

How and Why was this Happening to ME! And for my whole life everybody knew, but Duncan and me. I couldn't take it any more, I wanted to go home. NOW!

"Duncan?" "Yes, Crystal." "I want to go home." "We will take you back to Sam after we are done." "No, I want to go home with you. When are we leaving for the lair?" "Crystal, what are you talking about?"

No One POV

"I want to go home Duncan.", she growled.

And that's when it happen, the temperature in the room felt like it was responding to Crystal's fear, it was becoming very cold.

"Duncan! We need to strap her down, she having a panic attack. It seems that everything that we told her today got too overwhelmening for her to take in and since her powers are connected to the way she feels, and she just snapped."

She was right, the gem on her neck was sparking with power.

"So how do we calm her down?" "Hum, try talking to her you are her brother.", she said with a smile. "Aren't you?" "You right doc, lets just hope it works"

It was actually funny and sad to see Crystal trying to break free, trust me when I say they are Kaiju proof for reasons like this. Anyway back to the problem, I had a 16th year old female half - Kaiju and I had no clue what to do to calm her down.

"Crystal, you need to calm down to get free.", but I could tell she didn't hear me mosty, because her brain was on freedom mode. So I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and shook it gently. "Come on Crystal I know it a lotto take in, but this no way to act." And when I could feel the war temperature in my body again I knew I got through to her. "Thanks Duncan I needed that." "No prob, little sis."

Ok, am going to stop there. Tell me what ya think. My Spring Break starts today, so I will be able to write more, hopely.

Later


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know the Other

Chapter 5: Getting to Know the Other

Duncan's POV

"Well, now that all over, why don't I take you home? Your mom probably not used to you being out so late.

"Yeah, your probably right, anyways am getting hungary. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure. Mind if we stop at my place first?"

Not at all, but can I take jacket off first and don't we have to fly back with Mr. Got A Pole Up His Butt?", she said with an evil smile as she took off her jacket and tie it around her waist.

"Well, there him or my ride.", he said laughing.

"What kind of ride?", she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"This kind.", and after he said that, his wings came out of back.

"WOW! That's awesome, but are you sure you be able to carry me?"

"I think so, but lets find out,"

Time ship In the air

"How you doing Crist?"

"Am fine Dragon boy." She said with a smile. "This is awesome, we should do this more often.

"I agree by the way, it going to take a little longer to get back since I don't as fast as the jet, so to past the time. Why don't we play 20 questions?"

"Ok, shoot.", she said as she turned her head around to face him.

"Ok, first why did you take your jacket off? Aren't you cold?"

"Haha, too easy. No not all, I took it off, because I was warm I love the fall weather, so I only wear it when am cold."

"Ok, can you tell me why we are going to your house first?"

"To pick something up and ask mom if she wants to come."

"Favorite food?"

"Easy, sea food or anything cold. You?"

"Don't have one"

"Ok? Favorite thing to do?"

"Fighting to protect. You?"

"Reading, drawing, and listening to music."

"Ok? If you could be anywhere where would ir be?"

"Too easy, the boardwalk by the ocean or just being near the water."

"Were here. As I got to the ground I retract my wings into my back.

"Just stay right here, I won't be long."

As I walked into the house, I could tell mom was waiting for me.

"Oh Duncan!", she said as she hugged me. It always like this when I go to headquarters. "Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?", she asked when she finally let go of me.

"Am fine mom, I just came to get some coal and ask you if you wanted to come with me to Crist's and Sam's for dinner? I been invited, so ask if you would like to come as well?"

"Sure, I love too! It been forever since I seen Sam and we can hopely have a family meal."

"Yeah, maybe."

Time ship To Crystal's Place

"Hi mom! Am home, what's for dinner? Oh! And I brought guests with me."

"Oh! Crystal, thank goodness your ok. And who did you bring?"

"I brought, Duncan and his mom Margaret"

"That's nice dear. Why don't you and Duncan get started and we meet you in there."

"Ok, come on Duncan and maybe now you can tell me what is in the bag?"

"Sure" As we got to the table was like a feast on the table.

"I kinda when all out for our first night in a new place, so dug in everyone!"

"Thank you, ma'am but I brought my own meal, I don't mean to be rude, but it the only thing that I can eat."

"That very fine Duncan, why don't you eat in the living room?"

"Thank you"

As he left, I started to get curious on what was in his bag. As I brought my head up from eating I watched him leave. (I wonder what's in there and why he hiding it from me?) so when both of our moms were talking I got up to see for myself, when I sneak into the room I saw him eating what look like the chocolate chips that mom puts in my ice cream.

"Hey, if ya asked mom could have given you chocolate chips, instead of going to your house to get them."

You could tell he didn't hear me come in.

"Heh, so she trick you into eating them. Would you like one?"

"Sure"

Now let me tell something, after I took a bite of one I shie it right out.

"EWW! That's so gross."

"I see why she hide them now.", he said with a smirk.

Back with the Moms

"Looks like Duncan got Crystal to some coal, hehe."

"It seems so, by the way how do you get her to eat it anyway?"

"I told her, when she was younger that it was chocolate chips to put on ice cream."

Ok,that should do it. Oh! For the people who read this you should check out my other story, I work hard on both them.

Later


End file.
